Raining Days Hurt
by Kristi Yamaguchi
Summary: Carly Shay meets a boy named Edward.She likes him and he likes her. But she can't help but wonder if he is like Edward Cullen from the Twilight Saga. Until one day there is an accident and she finds out everything sbout him.


"Aw freaking hell! The electricity went out!" said Spencer waking up his younger sister, Carly .

"Damn it, Spencer !" exclaimed Carly walking over to her window. She pushed back her baby blue curtains and saw that is was pouring outside.

Karlie rummaged through her drawers looking for her flashlight. She turned it on as she walked to her bathroom and got ready in the small light the flashlight gave her. The electricity was still out as the walked back into her room. She got dressed preparing for the rain. She wore dark denium skinny jeans tucked into silver starred rain boots. A green stripped polo with a gray jacket and her Hollister messenger bag.

"Good morning Spencer .' greeted Carly with a sneer still mad at him for waking her up.

"Do you want a ride to school today or would you rather catch a ride with the Bensons'?" asked David.

"I would like a ride please." replied Karlie biting into a tangerine while finger combing her long silky brunette hair.

David walked over to the hook where they keep all their keys and grabbed the keys for their black Volvo. He grabbed his house key and threw Carly's house key at her. _Having fast reflexes comes in handy _thought Carly.

Instead of going out the lobby door, Spencer and Karlie took the door leading to the parking lots. They got in and left for school at Pearl City High School, where Karlie is a freshman. Spencer drove as slow as he could try not to get into an accident.

"So…" said Spencer trying to make conversation since they are now stuck in traffic.

"Did you say something Spencer?" asked Karlie who was not paying attention and continued to text her friend Sam.

"Yes I did say something. But never mind you are obviously not paying attention." said Spencer a little irritated. The rest of the ride to school was silent except the occasional sneeze or sniff.

When they got to the student parking lot, it was empty except for a Civic Sedan, Ford Mustang, Dodge Caliber, Toyota Sienna, Honda Ridgeline, Ferrari, Toyota Yaris, and a silver Volvo.

"Are you staying after school today?" asked Spencer

"Yeah" replied Carly.

"Okay I will just call you later." said Spencer. Carly kept her eyes on her Blackberry Storm as she got out of the car.

Carly headed to the cafeteria to meet her friends Sam and Freddy. She took out her ID, which nobody wears unless paying for food. She got into the line labeled Breakfast and grabbed a tray. She grabbed a bagel with cream cheese, yogurt, and a banana and payed for it. She faced the inside of the cafeteria and scanned the area to find her friends. She finally found them sitting on the only six-seated round table in there. She headed toward the table and sat next to Chrissie.

"Hey what took you so long?" asked Sam biting into a cream cheese covered bagel.

"Just got stuck in traffic." replied Karlie swiping the cream cheese on to her bagel.

"Are you going to the house meeting after school today?" asked Freddy.

"Of course I am going. I am so not letting Mr. Goms take 10 point off my Science grade." said Karlie wiping away the cream cheese on her upper lip.

"BBBBRRRRIIINNNGGGG" went the school bell.

"I will text you guys during 2nd period I got Montero." called Karlie walking in the opposite direction of Freddy and Sam.

"Okay" they called out.

Carly walked to Spanish. She passed by David who was talking to his friends.

Carly watched as nobody bothered to walk on the muddy grass. That was when it started to rain harder. She saw the girls freak out about their hair and run under the closest building. Carly laughed to her self. She kept walking it was a long walk from the cafeteria to her Spanish class. The cafeteria was In the front of the school by the office. Her Spanish class is in the back left of the school where all the foreign languages are somewhat close to the Gym.

"Aw damn." Carly said to herself. She just remembered she has P.E. and she forgot her clothes as she walked up the steps of FL building. She walked into her Spanish class, which was half-empty. She saw a few friends and the students that get grades above a B.

"And showing irresponsibility is Carly Shay." said Senor Montero.

"Sorry Senor I was at the cafeteria his morning." Karlie said wiping her arms with the napkin she found on the table by the front door.

"Just joking Carls go sit down so I can read the bulletin." said Senor Montero accepting her apology.

He read the bulletin but Carly did not listen she was to busy texting her friends about stuff. She listened to her iPod and was not caught. _I swear sometimes nothing get past Senor. There could be a drive by and he would not notice._ Thought Carly. She waited for the bell to ring so she could go to Science and see her friends.

"BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG" went the school bell.

Carly jumped out of her seat and out the door. Now she had to go to MiS building luckily that was only a few minute walk. Just down the stairs and walk three buildings to the left and take a right and walk straight ahead two buildings and walk to the stairs two doors down was her Science class. She made it just in time to see her table mates put her chair down. She saw her Science teacher Mr. Gomez putting a DVD into the Sony DVD player in the front of the room. _Yay movie day. It should rain more often. _Thought Carly. Mr. Gomez turned the TV on to see they were watching a movie about global warming called Planet in Peril. She made a pillow with her jacket and tried to fall asleep when her phone vibrated making her jump up. It was a text from her friend Sam. She turned around to see Sam on the table behind her pointing to her phone. She motioned she wanted to sleep and put her head down. However, as she did Mr. Gomez walked to her.

"Ms. Shay this is not Kindergarten nap time please stay awake." Mr. Gomez said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes Sir." said Carly yawning giving Mr. Gomez a salute. Mr. Gomez walked away with an amused face. Carly put her head down then turned her head to face Gibby the boy that sat closest to her on the round table. He was asleep. Carly laughed to herself again. She yawned and buried her head into her jacket.

"BBBBBRRRRIINNNGGGGG" went the school bell again. _Yay recess my favorite part of the day. _Thought Carly putting her jacket on. She stood up and realized her foot was asleep. She stomped it on the ground a few times then tried curling her toes, which was a bad idea. Her friends surrounded her waiting for her to get some feeling back into her toes. When she finally did, they left and headed for the Gym.

"Are you dressing out today?" asked Sam looking for Carly's usual small Volcom duffle bag.

"Unfortunately I forgot my bag this morning. So no" replied Carly.

"BBBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG" Went the school bell again. The girls walked into the Gym and sat in front of their P.E. teacher Mrs. Perry who has a broken leg and had to get surgery to fix it.

_I hate having Gym in the days it rains because we have to share the Gym with other classes and I hate playing sports in front of other people._

Thought Carly as Mr. Yoshioka gave directions for the exercises for today. As the other students lined up into groups of five Carly sat in the bleachers. Mr. Yoshioka started to call out different exercises and the students followed, that was when she saw him.

He was in the fifth line from the left side of the court. She watched him, as he was the first person to finish. When Mr. Yoshioka called free time, Carly still sat in the bleachers staring at him.

"Carly want to play basketball with us?" asked Sam. However, Carly did not answer she continued to stare at the boy. She stared at his arm muscles. She looked at him as all he other friends started to come over and sit next to her.

"Carly what are you staring at?" asked Maraiah.

"Okay see that guy with the black sleeveless shirt with the blue shorts playing basketball?" she asked them.

"Yeah what about him?" asked Sam putting her hair in a ponytail.

'He is hot." replied Carly flatly. Sam giggled and Freddy sneered.

"Him of all people?" Freddy questioned.

"Hey boy with the basketball!" shouted Sam. Carly's face turned bright red. He stopped and gave the ball to somebody else and started to jog Sam, Carly, and Freddy.

"Hey what is up?" he asked.

"I got to go." mumbled Carly standing up. Sam pulled her down.

"What is your name? My friend here thinks your hot." said Sam tapping Carlyon the back.

"Okay um….my name is Edward. What are your names?" the boy said.

"My name is Sam, and that funny looking boy is Freddy and this girl here the one that thinks you are hot is Carly." said Sam pointing out who is who. Carly's face turned red again. Sam and Freddy exchanged glances and head toward the bin with various balls leaving Edward and Carly by themselves.

"Well I should go." said Carly with her head down covering her face, which was still red with embarrassment.

"Can you not go?" Edward asked.

"What?" said Carly in amazement.

"I wanted to talk to you. Like get to know you." Edward said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Okay sure we can talk. But what do we talk about?" she asked again this time sitting down.

"Honestly I don't know but can I say I was flattered when your friends said you thought I was hot." he said still looking at the ground.

"Well it's true if you hate it then deal." she said with a smile.

"I don't hate it I like it. You are pretty too." he said glancing at the watch on his left wrist. "Well the bell is going to ring soon. So do you want to eat lunch with me?' he asked looking up for the first time. Carly looked at him and saw his face was getting red.

"I would like to have lunch with you but I am not so sure if my friends will be too happy about you stealing me." she responded too fast.

"Why don't you ask them first?" he said with some confidence they will allow her.

"Okay I will be right back." she said walking over to them who was at the nearest basketball net. She turned back really quick to see him smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hey." said Carly.

'OMG!" said Sam

"Why do you have to think he is hot. Can't you think I am hot?" asked Freddy.

"She will never in your entire life of living and when you are dead she won't love you." said Sam.

"I just wanted your permission to eat with Edward." Karlie said with a smile wider than the basketball court.

"He asked you to eat lunch with him?" asked Sam excitedly.

"Does he drive a silver Volvo?' asked Freddy with a hint of sarcasm since he has read Twilight.

"Yes he asked me to eat lunch with him. I think he is our grade but I will ask him if anybody in his family drives a silver Volvo. So do I have you permission or not?" said Karlie excitedly.

"Duh of course you can go just fill us in with the details later okay?' Sam practically shouted. "Oh and if you get anything with bacon can you save some for me? Said Sam. Instead of answering, she just walked back up the bleachers and sat next to Edward.

"They said I could go. I'm glad they let me go if they didn't I would have regret telling them you are hot." Carly flirted as she sat down.

"Well I am glad they told me. Then I never would have met somebody just as amazing as you.' he replied as his face got red again. "What is your class after lunch?"

"I got Math in MIS building. Why?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh that way we could eat closer to your next class." he replied smiling.

"So I take it that we will be eating by the Auditorium or in there." she said just as Mr. Yoshioka blew the whistle to go change.

"I will tell you after I get dressed and get all the sweat off the back of my neck." he replied heading toward the boys' locker room on the other side of the gym.

Carly sat in the same spot thinking about Edward. It was silly to think that he could possibly be like Edward Cullen from the renowned Twilight saga by Stephanie Meyer. However, there was something different about him from all the other boys in the Gym that day._ Maybe it was his muscles_ thought Karlie_. Those large masculine muscles._ She imagined that one day those large masculine muscles would hold her in his arms. She laughed at the thought. She never had a boyfriend and never had a boy that liked her. Unless you count that annoying little boy Nevel. However, this person seemed to like her. The thought of that made Carly happy again. She got even happier when she saw him walking toward her.

"Now that I am all cleaned up why don't we finish the conversation." he said with a smile. Carly stared in to his mouth hoping not to see a pair of long sharp teeth. She thought she did but as she shook her head and looked again she noticed he had a white straight smile no points anywhere to be found." Are you okay Carly?' he asked

"Yeah I am fine just a little tired." she replied sheepishly.

"Why don't we go get lunch?' he said holding his hand out. She took his hand and she got up.

Obviously he was nothing like Edward Cullen he didn't dazzle her and she doubted he sparkled in the sunlight. Plus when she looked into his mouth there was no sign of pointy sharp teeth. You read way to much Twilight I thought to myself.

"So what is your number?" he asked randomly.


End file.
